Un Garçon Pas Comme Les Autres (Ziggy)
by Genevieve
Summary: This fic is a sequel to Loconik Digi's (Yes, the great Loconik, author of Suffer So Alone) fic 'One Step Up' . Sora is depress and Izzy confort her, all while she is thinking about events of the past was well of something that will never be between her an


Hi all!

Now, I'm wondering how many people here read Loconik Digi's fic, '[One Step Up'][1], you know, the birthday present fic Loco made me. *Looks at the readers...*

...Okay, anyways, I asked Loco if I could do a sort of sequel to it. A song-fic sort of sequel. *Grins* Well he said yes. In fact, here are his exact words : _"And yes, by all means feel free to write a sequel to it, I kinda think it needs one, although I wouldn't be able to do it without one of them getting hit by a bus or something.. lol."_ (Loconik Digi: Compared to Gen's ending that's probably a good thing.....you know i'm kidding Gen ^_^)

Hehe... (You're making it easy for me you know?), well if you couldn't do one without them getting hit by a bus, you'll walk out into the street for what I'll do. (Me mean, you know that?)

Anyways, the song I use in this fic is '_Un Garçon Pas Comme Les Autres'(Ziggy_) by Céline Dion, which means, _'A Boy Not Like The Others' (Ziggy)_. By the way the song is NOT _'Ziggy_' the English version of the song. Why am I not using it? Because they don't say the same things in the French and English version. (There are some differences, and I prefer the French version.)

Note: Ziggy is the name of the boy Céline was talking about. Also, forget everything you know about Sora's dad. In my mind Mrs.Tachenouchi is single and not married to a professor who is always on the go. And finally, the things that are in between waves (~~) and italics and bold are the lyrics of the song. If they weren't there, then it wouldn't be a song-fic now would it?

Well Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain.

Rain.

And more rain.

Sora looked at the sky through a window, watching it fall.

A drop hit the window in front of where Sora was sitting. The drop left a sickly trail of moisture behind it as it fell to the edge, then to its death. Sora sighed. She felt just like that. She felt like the drop of water who fell from such a height, to have its journey cut short by an invisible wall, then is dragged out of the way. She felt exactly that way.

Why? Well, when the drop was in the sky as vapour, it thought nothing would change, that it's life would always be as easy as it was, thinking that it would never fall. Of course it fell to it's doom, everything changed. For the drop the force of change was the weather, for Sora it was when Steve, the rich/jerk boyfriend of her mom, asked her mother to marry him. And like the drop when it thought it would land by heading towards the window and some sense of stability, it was stopped, and then carried off downwards. Like Sora, except her window was her mother's promise not to marry Steve. Sadly her window shattered. Her mother said yes to that jack-ass.

Again, Sora sighed, much more deeply this time, keeping her sad gaze on the rain outside.

"Guess you're not felling better?" Sora didn't even turn to her speaker, but instead just shook her head. She didn't have to shift her stare, she already knew who it was. I mean, she was in his bedroom, looking out his window. "I know something that will cheer you up." She turned to her friend. Hey, maybe seeing his pitiful attempt to make her happy would work. She looked at him, grinning all the way to his fiery red hair, holding something behind his back.

"What you got there Izzy?"

**_~Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy (Ziggy, his name is Ziggy)~_**

Izzy brought his hands into view, holding a brown paper bag in them. "What do say to a blueberry cheesecake?" Sora chuckled at that.

"Sure, why not, my mom's getting married to a son-of-a-bitch, so why the hell shouldn't I get fat." She replied as she took the plate Izzy was offering her. He knew she was kidding, well at least for the getting fat part. It was low-fat.

That was one of the reasons why she liked him....

**_~Je suis folle de lui (I'm crazy about him)~_**

You could tell him anything, and he would listen, even if he didn't appear to be doing so. And often he would do something just to make you happy, like sharing half of that delicious cake.

**_~C'est un garçon pas comme les autres (It's a boy not like the others)~_**

Sora took a bite from the cake and savoured it. This was a particularly nice cheesecake.

"So, feeling a bit better then before now?" Izzy asked again. Sora rolled her eyes. Izzy just had this way, he would be very blunt, and strangely it would make her feel better. She was always fond about that quality, she was fond of everything about him.

_**~Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute (But I love him, it's not my fault)~**_

Sora shook her head. No, she shouldn't think like that. It wasn't a good thing. She knew, she knew...

_**~Même si je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais (Even if I know he will never love me)~**_

That he would never love her in that way. Sure, before she would have thought he would, he even told her he _'knew_' he could love her another level, more then a friend. But that, that never happened.

**_~Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy (Ziggy, his name is Ziggy)~ ~Je suis folle de lui (I'm crazy about him)~_**

When she was walking through the park, almost a year ago, she had seen him sitting on a bench and opening a similar brown paper bag, along with a container filled with coffee. It seemed as if she saw him from a new angle, under a new light.

**_~La première fois que je l'ai vu (The first time I saw him)~_**

She advanced towards him as he was slowly sipping his coffee, as not to burn himself, but when she had spoken he had swallowed quickly and winced in pain as the large mouthful went down, the shock of Sora's voice out of nowhere had caught him in the middle of a sip.

He had looked up at her and had seen she had been crying because of her red eyes. Even if a huge smile was plastered on her face, he had read right through it, he had known her for long enough and shared enough with her to know to when something was wrong. He had asked her how she was doing, she had replied a half hearted okay, then she asked to take a seat next to him. He nodded, offering at the same time a piece of his carrot cake which she gladly accepted, and she told him that she haven't eaten all day. While her mouth was full he had teased her, making Sora snap at him, then she had explained everything, about her mother's relationship with Steve and the impact it had on her mother and herself.

There, the both of them talked and talked. It felt so nice to Sora, especially when he had brought her close to console her.

Sora sighed at the thought. She placed her fork on her now empty plate. While she was thinking about the past, she had devoured her cheesecake.

"Are you done?" Izzy asked. She nodded, all depressed again. Because of something she thought she was over. She thought she was over their break-up. Yes their break-up. They went out for a while, only about 2 months or so, but the fact they knew each other for so long counted a lot in their relationship. When he told her, she was heart-broken. How could it be possible. She had went over to him and thrown herself at him, literally.

_**~Je m'suis jetée sur lui dans la rue (I threw myself at him in the street)~ **_

_**~J'lui ai seulement dit (And I only told him)~ ~Que j'avais envie de lui (That I wanted him)~**_

She had needed him, things with her mother were pretty bad, Steve was moving in. She needed Izzy badly. But he refused, saying that he was sorry, that he couldn't do so. She was mad. She left him standing there, everything was going wrong in her life. She decided to take a walk. A long walk. She thought about running away. Everything was wrong.

As Sora walked, and walked during the night, venting all her fury, calming herself down, she finally looked at the time.

**_~Il était quatre heures du matin (It was four in the morning)~_**

It was four in the morning all right. She was tired, she was hungry. Rain had started to fall, she was dirty, she couldn't continue like this, she would get sick. It was foolish trying to run away from her problems. She knew it. Just like in the Digiworld, she had run away, but her problems had followed.

She sighed. She was all alone. Just a little old Sora, lost in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she recognised was a pay-phone. She regrettably headed towards it, knowing that she had to call the one who usually made her world go right when all things turned left.

_**~J'étais seule et j'avais besoin (I was alone and I needed)~ **_

_**~De parler à quelqu'un (To talk to someone)~**_

When she heard his tired, concerned voice on the receiver, because it was early and that Mrs.Takenouchi had called him to say that Sora never came home that night, she felt a bit better. He asked her where she was, then he told her to meet him down the street, at a little cafe that was open all hours.

_**~Il m'a dit viens prendre un café (He told me to come and get a cup of coffee)~**_

She had had to wait a while for him to arrive, but as she would have expected, he arrived. Sure he had dark rings under his eyes, and his hair was really messed up, more so than usual that is, but he was there. He sat down in the chair beside her, and he started. He started to tell her what she knew needed to be said. He had said it all before what he was telling her, the difference was that this time it was sinking it.

Then it had been her turn to talk. She had told him how things were going. How that jerk Steve managed to seduce her mother by letting him live at her home. How she over heard a conversation about sending Sora to boarding school or something.

**_~On s'est raconté nos vies (We told each others our lives)~_**

**_~On a rit, on a pleuré (We laughed, we cried)~_**

They felt better, and sad at the same time, it was a weird feeling....

"Sooooraaaa? You there?" Izzy brought her back from the past by waving his hand in front of her face. Sora blinked a couple of times, and then shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Huh? Sorry Izzy... What did you say?" She asked.

"I asked you if I could put some music on. You know, because it doesn't seem like you're going to talk 'cuz you always zone out if I turn my head for two seconds." He stated. She smiled, that Izzy, there was always a piece of music somewhere, whether on a Minidisc or as a badly made mp3 on his computer.

**_~Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy (Ziggy, his name is Ziggy)~_**

Sora looked at her friend as he was searching for a song on his computer to put. Her friend, maybe her only one at the moment. Mimi was in America, Joe was always at school or working on an assignment, who knows where rock star Matt and soccer champ Tai are. TK and Kari were too much involved in their own things (and each other) to notice their older friends. Izzy was the only one there...

**_~C'est mon seul ami (He is my only friend)~_**

Only a friend...

**_~Dans sa tête y'a que d'la musique (In his head there is only music)~_**

As she mused upon that, the song that Izzy had chosen started to play. As she heard the first notes of the song she smiled. That Izzy, most inapproprite timing, he put on a French oldy from Canada, _Un Phoque En Alaska,_ a seal in Alaska by Beau Dommage. Izzy sure loved his new job, working at the music store. The manager had no other choice but to hire him since he spent so much time in there.

_**~Il vend des disques dans une boutique (He sells records in a store)~**_

She glanced to see him humming along to the song he put on.

_**~On dirait qu'il vit dans une autre galaxie (It seem as if he live in an other galaxy)~**_

Really bizarre that Izzy. She shook her head watching him. Being a bit self conscience, he stopped and looked at her. Then an idea flared in his eyes, a look Sora often saw before.

"Come on! " He grabbed her hand,dragged her to the door, threw her coat on her and ran down the stairs, not giving her time to put her coat correctly on and left the apartment building. The rain was still pouring when they got outside, but they wouldn't be in it for too long.

Izzy was still holding onto Sora's arm as they came upon a dancing bar. She rolled her eyes at the sight and sighed. There was no stopping him.

_**~Tous les soirs il m'emmène danser (Each night he brings me to dance)~**_

Inside the building there were a lot of person dancing, having fun. Some of the people there greeted Izzy, even fewer greeted Sora.

_**~Dans des endroits très très gais (In some really, really gay places)~ **_

_**~Où il a des tas d'amis (Where he has a lot of friends)~**_

"Hi guys!" Izzy called out to them. "I'm pretty sure you remember my friend Sora. Well she is feeling depressed today, so we are all going to make her have a good time, 'kay?" The boys in front smiled and nodded. Why does Izzy do this? Putting on a nice song, Izzy brought Sora to the dance floor and held her next to himself. It felt so nice being held by him again. She could hear a bit of snickering from the fact that she was quite substantially taller then Izzy, but it didn't matter. She liked being held by him just like before. All those nights where they would just lay there and cuddle...(Loconik Digi: Cuddle eh?...hehe oops, wheres that rating...)

Slowly the song ended and Sora came back to the present. Another song started, she wanted one more dance, one more chance to relive the past, but someone tapped her on the shoulder and asked if he could dance with Izzy.

_**~Oui je sais, il aime les garçons (Yes I know, he loves boys)~**_

She smiled at the guy and left the side of her friend. The reason why they had broken up.... She sighed. There was nothing to do... (Gene to Loconik: Guess you know why they cuddle now? ^_^;;;;)

_**~Je devrais me faire une raison (I should try to find a reason)~**_

He seemed pretty happy.... She should try....

_**~Essayer de l'oublier mais... (To try and forget him, but)~**_

Sora looked back at Izzy, and remembered a part of a song he once made her listen to. A song sung by a diva...

She slowly whispered the lyrics under her breath.

_~"Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy (Ziggy, his name is Ziggy)"~_ Sora looked at Izzy as he danced with some guy.

_~"Je suis folle de lui (I'm crazy about him)"~_ She continued saying the lyrics, while thinking about him._~"C'est un garçon pas comme les autres (It's a boy not like the others)"~_

_~"Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute (But I love him, it's not my fault)"~_ _~"Même si je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais (Even if I know he will never love me)"~_ She sighed silently after she said those words. She really should get over him, they would never work. She finally stopped looking at her friend and turned towards the bar and looked at a person there.

She frowned a bit, then advance towards them.

'Humm...She kinda looks cute...' She thought...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end!

Okay... Hehe... Sorry... At least I tried to make a happy ending.... Yes tried, if I didn't try Sora would have stayed like that look all sad and depress instead of going to hit on some girl...

Anyways, I hope I didn't confuse you, and I also hope you liked what I did for a sequel. (I predict seeing Loconik hitting his head on a wall... or keyboard, whatever is closer. ^_~.)(Loconik Digi : you should be a fortune teller ^_^)

Anyways, i would like to thank Loconik Digi for letting me do a sequel to his fic _'[One Step Up'][1]_. Gave me a nice break form [180°Change][2], [ The Prince Who Married The Frog (or Digimon][3]) and the Sequel from [ Changing Appearance][4] (Which by the way doesn't have a title at the moment...)

Well, I usually thank everyone who reviewed my last fic that preceded the actual fic (example: if someone reviewed a chapter of a fic, I would thank that person in the next chapter) But like I said I didn't do the fic before this one, (Loconik Digi did if you didn't guess.) Well he should be the one thanking everyone now. Right Loco? So here are the people that reviewed _'[One Step Up][1]_['][1] and Loco is going to give you a warm thank you.

* Juliana 
* Geneviève (Me) 
* Ariadna 
* OR 
* Lucky Ishida 
* Alanna Lee 
* Explosive 
* Tai/Sora Queen 

Go ahead now Loco, thank them... (Loconik Digi : Sir, yes sir! (RE: Run, yolie run) ) 

Well, on to the other stuff... I hoped you liked the story and didn't mind the twist... Again the song was _'Un Garçon Pas Comme Les Autres (Zizzy)'_ By Céline Dion. Oh, and I mentioned another song, '_Un Phoque En Alaska' _By Beau Dommage. Why? Because I was listening to it while doing the fic... If you want to know the lyrics and see what they mean, then why don't you come to my web site to see. (The song section) Here is the address of my web site. : 

[http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html][5]  
  
Humm... I think it was about everything I had to say... Do you have anything to say Loco?  
  
Loconik Digi: Oh yes I most certainly do. Well, that was certainly a twist....ahem. Well, I've prepared a 20 page contract which Geneviève will sign before i say   
"_And yes, by all means feel free to write a sequel to it, I kinda think it needs one, although I wouldn't be able to do it without one of them getting hit by a bus or something.. lol."_ Ever again. Hehe you know I'm only joking. Gen, if you feel you have to put Izzy in those situations then thats your choice, but I know Izzy and Sora make the perfect couple...and this you shall see.. What's that you say, you shall see? Yes. This isn't the last chapter of '_[One step up][1]'_. Oh no. There shall be a third chapter. And I shall write it, and all will be revealed. Hehe yes. At the moment its going to be getting a higher rating then these two chapters. So keep an eye out for it, it will be out soon.   
  
Oh, I guess the only thing left to say is thanks for reading and please review,  
Well, bye bye  
  
-Geneviève 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=173328
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=181563
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=202458
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125047
   [5]: http://thedigimonvoid.homestead.com/warningpage.html



End file.
